


Hiding

by Celinarose



Series: Frost and Flame [9]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voices from the shadows. Drabble. MasterxMoriarty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

The Doctor thought he had killed all of us But I survived. I manage to, everytime. It gets tiring after a while. I wonder how the Doctor does it. No, I know how he does it. He runs away. Not me. I'd rather hide. I'm hiding now. Watching out.  
I don't understand. This time, it's different. It hurts...hiding, pretending to be dead. It's never hurt before.I _crave_ company. I sound like the Doctor, with his little companions.  
Funny, how when I think of "returning" I always imagine one person being there. It's a terrifying thought, _"What if he isn't?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your promised angst. It only gets worse....Please review:)


End file.
